Love for the Last Time
by Failure Turtle
Summary: He left her cold on her doorstep after she made the first move. Matt Hardy never knew how to be a true gentleman. MattxOC one shot


**A/N: Chantel, I've never heard this song in my LIFE before. And I don't even know if these are the right lyrics. They weren't on yahoo. I got them from some crap site and they spelled "you" like "u." Yeah…So sorry if this is, like, completely wrong.**

**Repayment, you say? How about…hm…Little Ted? Because I'd DIE (just like when I sent you the little Ted pictures yesterday…hehehe).**

"You're just like your brother. The Hardy brothers never fail to disappoint, do they?"

Even over the phone, the tone of Chantel's voice cut Matt like a knife. She couldn't see him, and he couldn't see her, but they each knew what the other was doing. Matt knew that Chantel was impatiently tapping her foot, waiting for his response. Chantel knew that Matt was opening and closing his mouth repeatedly, trying to say something, but no words would come out. She could hear some inaudible sounds, almost like near silent gagging.

"Choking on those words like you did on Hurricane's dick?" Chantel snapped back before abruptly hanging up on her ex-boyfriend.

Matt, not one to let the other person have the last word, quickly hit the redial button on his cell phone. It seemed as if that was the only button he was hitting in recent days.

"Matt, I don't want to talk to you!" Chantel screamed angrily into the receiver.

"Then why did you pick up?"

Chantel gave no reply. She hated that about Matt. He always had to have the last word and always had to have the last comeback.

"And for the record, you should know that I do _not_ swing on that side of the plate," Matt chuckled, even though chuckling wasn't very appropriate in the current situation.

"I wouldn't know, Matt. We really didn't get to that point in our relationship, now did we?"

"But that's why I'm calling…"

_On my knees  
I never meant what I said  
Oh baby please come home  
My world is fallen into pieces  
And I can't go to sleep  
'Cause memories just hold my dreams  
And i try to move on  
But I keep hearing our song  
I don't know if I could keep living without you_

* * *

_Flashback_

_A ladder match was nothing for him. He could easily pull off the craziest stunts without butterflies fluttering around in his stomach._

_The feeling he got when he looked in her eyes scared him beyond recognition._

_Their date was almost over. She was shy and distant. They had been together for about four months by now. He was happy with where they were, and Matt hoped that Chantel felt the same._

_Apparently, she did, but this was the one time that Matt chickened out._

_He walked her up to her door like a proper gentleman. As he turned to give her a goodnight kiss…_

"_Matt, I love you."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I love you," she said again._

"_I…er…I'm sorry, but…I…I don't feel…the same…way," he stuttered, turning on his heel and walking swiftly back to his car, leaving his girlfriend alone on her doorstep._

* * *

_And I'm sorry for pushing you away  
Yes I'm sorry for breaking your heart  
I'm sorry for turning my back when you needed me  
I'm so sorry baby  
_  
"Why? So you can tell me once again that you don't feel the same way about me that I do about you? So you can break my heart again? My mom was right. You really _are_ bad news," Chantel spat, sending chills down Matt's spine.

"I'm not bad news."

"Really? You sure seem like it."

"You never gave me a chance."

"Sure as hell I did. I gave you that chance the night you walked away from me. You just didn't take it."

_I'm alone  
So alone  
And time just keeps passing me by  
Oh baby when you're gone  
Yes I'm always passing by your house just see if your lights are on  
Oh baby please come back into my life  
I need you now  
And I'm sorry for pushing you away  
Yes I'm sorry for breaking your heart  
I'm sorry for turning my back when you needed me  
I'm so sorry baby  
_  
"How was I supposed to know that was my only chance?" Matt asked, shrugging although she couldn't see him.

"Matthew Moore Hardy, you are such an idiot!" Chantel screeched. She was literally two seconds away from throwing her phone and smashing it against the wall.

"Thanks, I guess?"

"Not a compliment."

"Didn't think so," Matt sighed.

"Look, this is how it is. A girl tells you how she feels about you, and what do you do? _You_ ran away. You told me that you didn't feel the same way about me. Then why the hell are you calling me over and over like this?"

"I…don't…know…"

Chantel was already a pretty blunt person. This time, she was going to have to be even more blunt than usual.

_Oh baby please  
Look I've been crying every single night  
And I don't see the sun  
I don't see the stars  
Oh baby won't you please come back into my life  
Oh just forgive me  
Look I know I hurt you real, real bad  
But if you give me one more chance baby  
One more chance  
I promise I'm gonna do you right this time  
_  
"You already know how I feel about you, Matt. I'm waiting on you."

For once, it wasn't the poor guy waiting around for the girl to make up her mind. It was the other way around. She wasn't waiting for her knight in shining armor, riding his white horse to slay the fire breathing dragon. He was already there. All he had to do was get on the horse.

"You don't have to wait any longer."

"Prove it to me," Chantel demanded.

"I really hate to do this over the phone…" Matt whined.

"Well, we really don't have any other choice, Matt. You're out on the road. I'm stuck here in California. So do whatever you have to do, even if that includes ending it for good this time."

"It never ended."

"Sure as hell seemed like it."

"No, it never ended because it never really started. I'm going to tell you what I should have told you that night. Damnit, Chantel, I love you."

_Oh give me one more chance  
I'm gonna do you right this time  
Oh give me one more chance  
I'm gonna do you right this time  
And I'm sorry for pushing you away  
Yes I'm sorry for breaking your heart  
I'm sorry for turning my back when you needed me  
I'm so sorry baby_


End file.
